When an electronic device is manufactured, wirings are stacked by forming an interlayer insulation film between wiring layers, to improve high integration of the electronic device. In the conventional art, a silicon oxide film (SiO2 film) is generally used as such an interlayer insulation film. However, recently, a relatively low-permittivity film (low-k film) is demanded due to continuous demands for higher rate of semiconductor devices. For example, such a low-permittivity film is formed of silicon (Si) based organic material containing Si, O, and C.
However, such a silicon based low-k film is expensive and has difficulties in performing etching thereon with high selectivity with respect to other films. Therefore, an amorphous hydrocarbon film, to which hydrogen is added, is being focused as a low-k film without such problems (e.g. refer to patent document 1). An amorphous hydrocarbon film is formed through CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) by using hydrocarbon gas, for example, as a process gas. The amorphous hydrocarbon film formed as described above is inexpensive and expected as a prime low-k interlayer insulation film in the future.